Padfoot and Moony
by CopperCow
Summary: SBRL Slash, How Sirius and Remus get together. Marauders 7th year. Lily/James Sirius and Remus have been denying their feelings for each other for years. But what happens when Marlene, Sirius's current girlfriend, decides to make Sirius face the truth? One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: This is part of my series, but can be read alone.**

Sirius scowled at Emmeline Vance, who was currently on a Hogsmeade date with Remus Lupin. She just disgusted him, the way she held Remus's hand and laughed at every joke he made. Sickening. That was the only way to describe it. And of course, Remus had stuck to Emmeline like glue ever since sixth year. It was right after the time that he 'pranked' Snape, and Moony had stopped speaking to him for a while. Sirius liked to think that there was a connection, at least now that he and Remus were friends again, but Remus never so much as looked at him that way.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Did you really take me here so we could spy on Remus?" Sirius winced. Marlene did not look happy. "I should have known," she grumbled. "The only time you ever want to go anywhere is if there's booze."

Sirius sighed. "Marlene, Remus mentioned he was going here so I figured that girls like Madame Pudifoot's."

Marlene took a long drink from her teacup. "I know going out with a girl for two months is like two years for you, but you could at least try to _pretend _not to be bored with me." She took a bite of her chocolate cake, waiting for him to make something up.

"It's not that…" Sirius started and gulped. Well, it was about time that he drove her away. He gave Marlene his best asshole smile and said, "Let's get out of here, Babe."

Marlene looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Like I said, we've been together for two months, which is, like, two years in Sirius World. I'm not falling for that one." She rested her chin in her hands. "So what's up? I care about you, Sirius. I really do."

He felt his smile faltering. "Then let's get out of here."

Marlene blinked back tears. She knew this conversation was coming, even if Sirius didn't. The truth was that she knew that Sirius would never love her, but she tried to stay in a fantasy world, hoping that maybe one day he would. "Sure." Sirius stared at her in surprise. "But it's because I want to talk to you." She gritted her teeth when he looked relieved. Just once, just once she'd like to put this playboy in his place and kick him in the balls. Cocky jerk. He strutted out of the room, Marlene stomping behind him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He grinned, but Marlene was happy to see a bit of guilt in his eyes.

She took a deep breath, hear goes nothing. "I know you treat every girl, including me, like trash because you're in love with Remus." Sirius stopped in his tracks. "And I want you to know that it-it's okay. To love him, I mean."

Sirius whirled around, angry. "Take that back." Marlene opened her mouth to argue. "I said take it back!"

"No! Why should I? I see the way you look at him! You never look at me like that or any of the other girls that were foolish enough to go out with you." They were at the Hogwarts Gates now, and no one was around. It was fall, almost winter, making Marlene shiver.

Marlene saw Sirius's jaw clench. "Don't talk about what you don't understand."

She grabbed Sirius's sleeve, biting her lip when he pulled away. "I really like you, Sirius. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay with you when you love someone else. Just talk to me, please? Maybe I can help you."

"I don't see how you could." And with that, Sirius stormed away towards Three Broomsticks. Marlene rubbed at her eyes. She wasn't going to cry about this. She wouldn't let herself.

* * *

Marlene woke up the next morning feeling, well, like shit. Lily was already dressed and was brushing the knots out of her hair. She smiled at her friend. "What's up? Alice already went to breakfast. Did Sirius get you drunk again? You look like hell."

Marlene grunted in annoyance as she sat up. "No. He's just a dick."

Lily groaned. "Don't tell me he broke your heart too! I swear I'm going to have to tell Jamie that Sirius can't go out with any of my friends." She suddenly looked worried. "Does that sound controlling?"

"Ug! No Lils. It was kinda my fault with Sirius anyway." Marlene stretched and rolled out of bed. "But it's a bit personal, so I think I'll just brood for the next couple of days." Lily stared at her for a minute and then nodded in understanding. That was one of the many good things about Lily. She only prodded when you wanted her to.

At breakfast, Sirius and Marlene refused to look each other in the eye. James took one look at them and made a disappointed face at Sirius. "Padfoot, these are Lily's friends! I can't have her dump me for this! You're going to have to stay away from her friends from now on." He bit his lip. "Do you think Lily will think I'm a jerk for saying that?"

"I'm right here!" James looked over to where Lily was helping Alice with Transfiguration a few seats over and waved self-consciously. "And I was actually thinking along the same lines."

"Maybe they just don't like each other," Peter piped in. "Sirius is pretty hard to get along with." Sirius grabbed a butter knife and pretended to stab Peter with it. The round faced boy squeaked. "Hey! It's true! You're always pranking me! You put pie next to my bed when you knew I was trying this new diet!" Sirius smirked. "See! You aren't even sorry."

Marlene took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "He has a thing for some else." Sirius gave her a dark look. "But he thinks he's too good for my help, so I guess I'll play the bitter ex-girlfriend for now."

"Oh? Who is it now, Padfoot?" Marlene noted there was something in Remus's expression that she couldn't read. Annoyance? If Sirius would just talk to her…

Sirius stared at him. "It doesn't matter. My feelings will never be returned."

"How do you know until you ask?" Emmeline smiled sadly at him. Remus shot her a look, and she frowned guiltily. She knew who Sirius liked. It was clear to her since she spent so much time with Remus, and it was an unspoken thing among the girls that Sirius had dated, which was a good number of her friends, but Em didn't think Sirius would get over it until he heard that Remus wasn't interested. "What?"

"Don't, Em. Please." Remus started cutting up his pancake. "He isn't mature enough for a relationship anyway."

Sirius pounded his fist on the table. "Thanks, Moony. It's good to know that you have faith in me." Pushing his plate away, Sirius once again stormed off.

Alice looked up from her homework. "What just happened?"

James frowned. "I think Sirius is in love with me." As bad as Marlene felt, she couldn't help it. She started laughing so hard that she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's so funny? Sirius is my best friend, and I'm so handsome that I can turn any straight guy gay. I'm sure he's up in the dorm crying now because he knows that I only have eyes for the sexy, smart, witty Lily Evans."

* * *

Remus was reading in the library when he saw Marlene heading his way and tried not to grimace. He hated talking to Sirius's girlfriends, even though Marlene was their friend first, and he had to admit that the list of girls that weren't Sirius's girlfriend at some point in their Hogwarts career was getting shorter and shorter. And now there was some other girl that Sirius was after, even though yesterday he could be found with Marlene on top of him in the Common Room. Stuff like that reminded Remus every day that he would never stand a chance with Sirius. He started going out with Em after Sirius betrayed him sixth year, trying to erase all the feelings he had for him. After that, Sirius became worse than he already was and started going through girls like Pete went through candy bars. Remus liked to think there was some sort of connection, but he knew he was grasping for straws.

Marlene sat across from Remus. "Hey." She started biting her nails at Remus's silence. "Will you lash out at me too?"

Remus put his book down, trying to beat down his curiosity. "Sorry." He closed the book to be polite. It wasn't Marlene's fault that he was jealous. "I don't really know what you're talking about."

"I know." Marlene started playing with her blonde hair. "What do you think of Sirius?" Remus froze. "Listen, I like Sirius, a lot…but…" She shook her head. "I guess I'm being weird." She rose from her seat. "Never mind."

"Wait!" She stopped. "What are you trying to say? I have a feeling it's really important." Remus knew he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Marlene bit her lip. "I guess I'm just Sirius's friend because I actually want this. I feel like he would be happier. Maybe I just liked dating the bad boy." She shrugged. "However, if you know what I'm talking about, please be nice if you don't feel the same way." She looked torn as Remus anxiously waited for her to continue. "James was only half right," was all she was willing to say.

* * *

Remus was still thinking about Marlene's words when James ran up to him and Pete during a free period the following Monday. "Hey! Guys! Let's prank Sirius! He's been all mopey today and all weekend. The only way we can make him feel better is to laugh at his expense."

"What are we gonna do, Prongs?" Peter asked excitedly.

"How about nothing?" Remus had a feeling that this was going to go horribly wrong. He also had a feeling that James would have no trouble getting him to participate as usual.

James scratched his head in thought. "I'm thinking we should do something small. Remember that time we charmed his motorbike that soft pink color, and he couldn't get it off and cried? I still have the scar from when he beat me with that wrench." He smiled at the memory. "Maybe we should throw paintballs at him or-or charm makeup on him during class so he won't notice and will walk around with it on all day!"

"That sounds so cool!" Peter's eyes shinned with admiration, but then he pouted. "But we put makeup on Sirius last week."

"Damn! When's the last time we hit him with paintballs?"

"August," Remus said drily.

"Double damn!" James closed his eyes in deep thought and then perked up. Pointing his finger in the air, he exclaimed, "I got it! We'll put that Chameleon Potion that Slughorn mentioned in class a few weeks ago in his lunch! Then he'll change all kinds of colors and start freaking out like that time we bleached his hair."

"The only problem is that we all suck at Potions." Remus hoped they didn't wind up poisoning poor Sirius.

James waved him off. "Pete is average, won't you agree?" Peter nodded eagerly, always wanting to please his best friend.

* * *

Sirius spent the entire day brooding, not even caring that everyone was laughing at him for some reason after lunch. He was more worried than anything that Marlene would say something to Moony. And if Marlene thought it was obvious, did everyone else think it was obvious? Was Moony disgusted with him? Sirius didn't think he could handle losing his friendship with Remus because Remus hating him was a thousand times worse than him not liking Sirius the way he wanted him to.

As McGonagall started droning on in her lecture, Sirius bent down to pick get a quill and noticed something rather peculiar. His hand! It was blue! Sirius jumped out of his desk and to his surprise, his hand turned bright orange. "What the hell?"

"Mr. Black! Could you do us a favor and stop changing colors? It is a distraction in the classroom." But he saw that Professor McGonagall's mouth twitching.

Sirius gritted his teeth. He would have laughed and played along if it wasn't for Marlene. He looked at his friends. Prongs and Wormtail were trying their best to hold in their laughter, but Peter was already turning purple from holding his breath. And then he looked at Moony, who as usual looked torn between annoyance at his friends' immaturity and the fun of playing along with a prank. Finally, Remus gave in and looked at Sirius with the smallest of smiles.

He couldn't take it anymore. Marlene had brought up feelings that he had tried to burry deep within him for almost three and a half years. He just needed some time to get over it again. Yeah, that's all he needed. That's what he told himself over and over again as he calmly walked out of Transfiguration, ignoring McGonagall yelling after him. He'd deal with detention later, for now Sirius needed some time alone to figure out how to control himself.

* * *

James, Peter, and Remus were waiting for Sirius to come down to the Common Room later that night while Lily paced the room. "What did you guys do to him?"

"The potion should've worn off by now," Peter said quietly.

"Not that!" Lily snapped, but her eyes soften when he flinched. "I mean that something else must be bothering him." Marlene fidgeted in her seat across the room, causing Lily to turn to her. "What is it?"

"I think I already said enough," Marlene said sadly. "I'm going to bed."

James put his face in his hands. "I mean it this time, guys. I think he's in love with me." Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "No, really! Remember when I started going out with Lily?" He took a moment to smile lovingly at Lily, who rolled her eyes. "And then he got so drunk that he had to go to the Hospital Wing?"

Peter frowned, straining to remember. "That happened the day after you started going out with Lily. The day Sirius got that wasted was when Remus said he slept with Em for the first time." Remus sent Peter a wolfish glare. Thank God Emmeline was helping her little sister with her homework in the library.

"So Sirius is in love with Em?" Lily shook her head. "That's not right. Sirius has hated her since sixth year. Remember that time he spiked her with that drink with that potion that made her grow facial hair? It took Madame Pomfrey and Slughorn six months to completely get rid of it because he botched it, and it lasted too long. And he's never nice to her. Well, only when Remus is around." Remus felt his heart speed up as he and Lily started putting the pieces together. Lily's eyes grew wider and wider while James and Peter were anxiously waiting for her to tell them what she thought. She opened her mouth to say something, but Remus was already halfway up the stairs.

* * *

Sirius glared at the ceiling as Remus quietly shut the door behind him. "Believe it or not, you're the last person I want to see right now."

"Believe it or not, I think I know why." Remus dared to take a step closer as Sirius sat up from his bed so fast it was almost as if someone dumped ice water on him. "Or at least, I hope I know why." His face felt like it was on fire after he finished saying those words. Why would he say something like that? What if he was wrong? Surely, Sirius would be afraid of being around him now, thinking he'd pounce at him whenever they were alone.

"Di-Did Marlene talk to you? Because if she did, I swear…" Sirius shakily got up from his bed. "I'll never forgive her."

"Marlene tried to talk to me, but she felt so guilty that she started talking a bit cryptically. Reminded me a little of Dumbledore, actually." Remus took a deep breath, ashamed of how nervous he sounded. "You know, sleeping with any girl who would let you sent me an entirely different message all these years."

"That was the point!" Sirius snarled. He kicked at the nightstand. "What did you want me to do? It's not like my feelings are reciprocated."

"How do you know?" Remus was almost whispering.

"Because!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air. "Why would you? I can't do anything right." He clenched his fists. "Sirius, you could be at the top of your class if you just applied yourself. You're going to have to grow up sometime. There's more to life than pranking and getting into trouble," he mimicked McGonagall. "And there's the small fact that I'm a bloke."

Remus laughed quietly to himself. "And here I was thinking that you thought I was too stuffy and boring. And of course, there was the fact that I would look terrible in a skirt."

Sirius opened and closed him mouth several times like a fish. "You-you mean…" Sirius suddenly folded his arms and looked out the window. "That's cool I guess."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

Remus smiled as Sirius started turning redder and redder. Hopefully Sirius wouldn't pass out because he was sure that that would ruin the moment. He walked over to kiss Sirius but gasped in surprise when the animagus pushed him roughly onto the bed. He grinned hungrily at Remus. "Fine. No more talking." Remus decided that it was with years of practice that Sirius managed to kiss him and unbutton his shirt at the same time. That was the last coherent thought he remembered having that night.

* * *

Lily sighed when Em came back asking for Remus. "He's up stairs with Sirius."

"And Lily won't tell us why!" James whined. Lily elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! Well, excuse me for caring about my friend. I can't help it. I'm just too considerate."

Emmeline pursed her lips. "It doesn't matter, James. I think I know why." Lily paled. "Tell Remus he can stay in our dorms after he turns Sirius down."

Peter blinked. "What?"

James laughed loudly. "Oh please. There's no way that that's it. If it was, Remus would have been down here a half an hour ago looking for some place to hide. Like I said, Sirius is in love with me. Remus is probably up there comforting him or something, telling him about all the other blokes out there that are close to my perfection. " Em suddenly looked like the wind was knocked out of her. Eyes full of tears, she quickly ran up to the girl's dormitory. James looked unhappily at her retreating figure. "Was it something I said?"

"My God James!" Lily looked at the ceiling with worry and didn't see Peter try to head up to bed. "Sirius and Remus are upstairs…" She lowered her voice. "You know…getting together."

James looked like one of those stress dolls that you squeeze and make the eyes pop out. "Oh! Oh! Oh God, and I just told Em!"

Peter ran down the stairs. "I was about to go to bed, but I-I think Sirius and Remus are fighting! It sounds like they're wrestling in there or something."

Lily looked at James expectantly. "Jamie here will tell you all about it." She patted James on the shoulder and rose to go to bed. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to Em and try to clean up the mess Prongs made."

James gulped as Lily left. How was he going to tell Peter that Sirius and Remus weren't wrestling?

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
